


【圆顺】作为秘密的独白

by chore



Category: Hoshi - Fandom, Wonwoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chore/pseuds/chore
Kudos: 5





	【圆顺】作为秘密的独白

谁也料不到事情最终会变成这个样子，权顺荣以为自己搬进全家的那天会是牵着全圆佑的手，笑颜如花，结果却是一个人搬着行李，管家在后面亦步亦趋地跟着却不愿意上前帮一把。权顺荣有些想笑，自己已经可怜到这个地步了吗？事实上他也真的笑了，肩膀小幅度地耸动，鼻子也皱起来，笑得眼睛弯弯，眼角都沾上泪水，管家在后面皱着眉问他怎么了，他摆摆手，“我对全圆佑没兴趣了，你能不能看我失恋了比较可怜的份上帮我一把，箱子有点重。”  
身后的人顿了顿，叹了口气，接过了权顺荣手里的行李箱，“何必呢？”  
“不然等那老头子敲着全圆佑的头问他为什么跟自己的继子搞上床吗？”权顺荣似笑非笑地回头看了一眼。  
可能对于权顺荣来说，这些都没什么，突然被领养，突然成为自己恋人法律意义上的哥哥，哦现在是前男友，进全家的时候已经分手了，是全圆佑提的。全圆佑说，不能让老爷子真的折了夫人又赔兵吧。  
说的也是，废了心思以不伤害全圆佑的方式让他们划清界限，虽然不够成功，但总归得让老爷子尝点甜头，权顺荣不是斤斤计较的人，对方想要自己的儿子干干净净，还答应养着自己，天大的福气。况且老爷子还怕全圆佑存着逆反心理，直接把自己领回了本家。  
可是啊，棋差一招，你把儿子前男友领回家，旧情复燃的几率也太高了。  
就比如现在，权顺荣刚打开房门就被全圆佑抱住了，迫不及待地索吻，唇齿交缠，像是久逢甘霖，动作粗暴又迫切，衣服也被扯开，手探到腰腹狠狠捏一把，泛起一片红，权顺荣整个人都软倒在全圆佑怀里，任由对方摆弄，门外管家喊了一声，没得到回应也就离开了，谁也想不到房间内两人交缠在一起，热浪都升起来，交换一个又一个吻，肌肤相贴，把床单蹭的一塌糊涂。“床单是新的。”全圆佑笑着看喘不过气地权顺荣，对方却扬起脖颈，“那又怎么样？”  
对啊，那又怎么样，反正理所当然是要拿来弄脏的。  
性器捅进去带出粉嫩的穴肉，又抽出来，穴口都收缩，反复着这样的动作，操出白沫来，权顺荣像是失了神，猛烈地撞击不断将他推向后方，快要掉下去再被全圆佑捞回怀里，整个人都被按在怀里，潮红的脸，断断续续的呻吟，滴在腰腹的汗水，交合处的粘液，像是铺满了色彩的油画，把情欲都刻画在狭小的房间里。  
权顺荣的刘海湿透了，喘着气问全圆佑，“你还要多久？”伸出手推了推还把性器埋在自己下面的全圆佑，“待会要吃饭呢。”  
全圆佑无所谓地挑挑眉，慢慢抽出来，把脸靠在权顺荣胸前，“再让我抱会。”  
那就再抱会，累了吧。权顺荣有一下没一下地摸着全圆佑的头，挑起几缕发丝来卷在手指上，很轻，很轻地，叹了一口气。  
从房间出来的时候，权顺荣腿还是软的，有点太纵容了，似乎做的过火了点，他回过头狠狠瞪了一眼洗完澡的全圆佑，对方却只是看着他笑。  
哼，小崽子就是凭这幅模样把自己骗上床的。  
餐厅里只有管家和老爷子在等着，似乎还很惊奇权顺荣来的这么早。  
随便拉过一把椅子坐下来，表情险些失控，后面...太疼了。  
他今天要是再让全圆佑上他的床，那他一定是猪油迷了心。  
全圆佑来的最晚，坐在权顺荣对面。人齐了自然就开饭了，管家退下去让人准备，最后只剩下三个人默默无言。  
餐桌上好歹是和谐的，刀叉碰撞着碟碗，清脆的声音在沉默中被放大，但餐桌下并不和平。  
权顺荣踢开拖鞋，缠住了全圆佑的小腿，不断向上层，最后按在裤裆又踩又踢的，全圆佑面上没有变化，下面倒是硬了起来，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包，被踩在权顺荣脚下。  
老爷子刚走，全圆佑就反锁了餐厅门，走到权顺荣旁边坐下，“可以继续了。”  
“继续什么？”权顺荣揣着明白装糊涂，不慌不忙地擦着嘴，看不出半分心虚。  
全圆佑才不让他装傻，直接拉过权顺荣的脚按向自己下腹，“继续装不懂的话，把门打开也可以。”  
说得出做得到，这种性格的前男友还真是不讨喜欢，只能又被扒了衣服按在餐桌上被操。  
权顺荣上身完全贴着冰冷的餐桌，身后却又被热源抵住，下意识地就往身后退，正好合了全圆佑的意，对准了穴口，直接就被吞了进去，后入一向进得很深，权顺荣被顶得又靠近餐桌，手撑着桌面，侧过头来和全圆佑接吻。  
全圆佑一只手摸着权顺荣立起来的性器，另一只手按着权顺荣的胸，逐渐摸到脖颈处，使了点力气把权顺荣的脸转了过来，蜻蜓点水的触碰变成了深吻。  
仿佛陷入深海里，咸腥的气味冲击大脑，又像是在溺水边缘，快要死掉一般，喘不过气，但还是被身下的快感刺激神经，即使是快要溺死的性爱，也想要再多一点。  
餐桌上被洒上带着腥味的滚烫液体，权顺荣射了，射精的冲动是在身后的撞击和身前的冰凉中不断增加的，但全圆佑没有停下来的意思，倒是把人翻转过来，性器在体内转了一圈，疼的权顺荣脸色泛白，两人面对面抱紧，囊袋拍打大腿根的声音却没停止，等到这场欢爱结束，两人又沾上满身的汗。  
“全圆佑你真是烦人，这下我又要去洗澡了。”  
说是抱怨，权顺荣的表情看起来更像是娇嗔。  
“那真是对不起了。”虽然这么说，但全圆佑的表情丝毫看不出来任何抱歉的意味  
最后还是全圆佑打扫的餐桌，把两人收拾好了才敢打开门去浴室。  
倒也是奇怪，两个小时都没人去餐厅问一声，任是由着两人撒欢。  
但那看起来并不重要，至少全圆佑并不在意。  
说起来这样的关系还真是奇怪，说分手的时候很干脆，上床的时候更干脆，权顺荣有时候都会怀疑自己只是全圆佑拿来发泄性欲的工具，可事实上全圆佑实在是体贴耐心，所以也不再去纠结。李知勋说的对，他曾经说过，权顺荣是个典型的双子座，可以很热情，也会很淡漠，尤其是对待感情，如果没办法拥有足够的安全感，那么这份感情也不再有什么重量。  
所以纠结并没有必要，权顺荣也没想要一场不散的宴席。  
但全圆佑这个一直发情般的状态闹得权顺荣头疼，“你不回房间睡觉吗？”  
“一起睡。”全圆佑盯着他，不打算离开的样子很坚决。  
“不准碰我。”  
虽然是这样警告了，但钻进被窝就不会是这样的状态了，全圆佑平时并不粘人，像只有脾气的猫咪，不会主动表白什么爱意，但此刻格外粘人，抱住权顺荣不撒手。  
权顺荣是容易出汗的体质，被紧紧抱着，还盖了一层厚厚的被子，鼻尖早就泛了汗出来，全圆佑伸出舌头去舔，真的像只猫一样。  
“我后面都肿了，你不能忍忍吗？”  
“那用腿好不好。”  
权顺荣的腿很漂亮，本来就是从小跳舞的孩子，线条流畅的腿型能勾起无限遐想，比起肌肉，权顺荣的腿更像是附上一层白嫩的软肉，摸起来的手感极好，只是此刻，白嫩嫩的腿根被性器抵着，视觉冲击格外的强。  
一边这么蹭着权顺荣的腿根，一边含住权顺荣胸前的红樱，舔了舔又轻轻咬住吸吮，还要抬头看向权顺荣的脸，视线描绘着眉毛，前天刚刚修过还没什么杂毛，眼睛，上挑的眼尾天然就很色情但权顺荣看起来却又很清纯，鼻子，不是一眼会注意到的地方但还是有很好看的鼻梁，嘴巴，肉感的嘴唇看着就很好亲，每次都要亲上去蹂躏一番，做的疼了也会自己咬住下嘴唇，泛出一点点的白色，和粉嫩交界在一起。  
真好看啊我们顺荣，要多看看啊。  
权顺荣夹着腿让全圆佑的性器尽量感受到后穴般的紧致，却总是被顶的受不了渐渐分开腿，然后又被全圆佑恶狠狠地合在一起，腿根都快要磨破了皮，全圆佑才堪堪放过他，“顺荣啊，还没射呢。”  
权顺荣身上已经没几处好肉了，但还是撑着精神开始给全圆佑口，其实根本吞不下去，只能尽量含着，手去照顾那两个囊袋，权顺荣口水溢出来不少，但全圆佑还是一下又一下顶弄着。权顺荣很少愿意给全圆佑口，抓住机会自然是要放肆些，一直到几个深喉过了，权顺荣都有些反胃了，全圆佑才抽出来射在了权顺荣脸上。精液粘在头发，眉毛，睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，到处都溅上一点，这样的权顺荣依然很好看，全圆佑给他擦干净之后又觉得舍不得，笑着问，“可以再来一次吗？想把你脸上沾满精液的样子拍下来。”  
“你怎么不上天？”  
但还是被按着再来了一次，全圆佑尽捡着剩下几块好肉蹭，权顺荣全身都被印着各种各样的痕迹，蹭破皮泛着血红，吸吮过的地方都是草莓，腰间被全圆佑捏过的地方甚至是青紫色的，这一次还是权顺荣帮全圆佑口出来的，全圆佑眼疾手快地捞过手机拍下来。  
“你留着艳照门吗？”权顺荣擦着脸上的白浊，毫不在意地调侃着。  
“我留着手淫。”  
全圆佑真的很聪明，不是吗？  
权顺荣的行李箱还没来得及打开就又被他带走了，哪有人废了力气让自己的儿子和一个男人分手后又要把那个男人领回家呢？谁也不是傻子，自己又不是年轻貌美到连老爷子都能吸引，只是权顺荣也没想到，分手炮打的这么轰轰烈烈，一个下午能把自己身上弄得一块好处不剩。  
聪明真的不是好事，全圆佑那么快地反应过来，又那么快地配合他做个干脆的离别。  
那张照片完全超出了控制，看起来像是玩笑话，恐怕以后是真的要对着照片手淫了。  
权顺荣这么想着又笑起来，肩膀小幅度地耸动，鼻子也皱起来，笑的眼睛弯弯，眼角还带着泪。  
笑着笑着就笑不出来了，眼泪也这么无声无息地掉落，他自己都忍不住骂自己了，怎么在那个管家面前忍得住，一个人却又忍不了了。  
他就像街上的游魂，像是获得了什么永恒，低头才发现，是永恒的痛苦和难过。  
他本来...想要的是全圆佑永恒的爱啊。


End file.
